Do You Love Me, Too?
by JoriHarmony
Summary: Beck suggests that Jade should confess her feelings to Tori via letter. Will this spark a new flame within the two girls?
1. The Poem is written

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. If it belonged to me: Jade and Tori would have been together and I would have not cancelled the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Poem is Written**

It's been exactly two weeks since Beck and I broke up for good, we were very civil about it and he understood that my heart just wasn't in the right place anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love Beck. I love him with all my heart and if something were to happen to him, I would't know what to do with myself. I love him more than anyone in my family, but I'm not _in love_ with him. I thought I was, at first, but then _she_ came. When Miss Victoria Vega waltzed into Hollywood Arts and I lost all rational thought from my mind. Beck noticed, he always notices when things in me change, he is my best friend for a reason. He questioned me about it, and asked if I needed a break from us to figure out what I felt for her. He has always been a gentle man in that way. I obviously denied my feelings for her for as long as I could, but she just wore me down. Every time I tried to come up on top of her, she would always surprise me. All those times I would throw vicious, mean, cruel words at her and she would just smile and turn the other cheek. She knew how to play me and keep me coming for more.

Who would have thought that I, Jadelyn August West, would fall for Victoria Dawn Vega. That's right, NOBODY! Because it was unexpected and really unwanted, at first. But now, every time I look at her I can't help thinking about her beauty. The way her eyes light up when she is happy, or the way her eyes darken when she looses herself in a song. Every thing about her is just… perfect.

So here I am, in the comfort of my dark bedroom staring at a blank page. You see, it was Beck's idea to write her a poem. He said it would be a creative way to let her know of my feelings, without being afraid of saying the wrong thing. So here I go… Victoria Vega. What do say to the most gorgeous woman in the world.

To Vega;

You're the first thing I think of  
Each morning when I rise  
You're the last thing I think of  
When I close my eyes...

You're in each thought I have  
And every breath I take  
My feelings are growing stronger  
With every move you make...

You're an angel from above  
who takes away my pain  
My love for you is so strong  
It's never just the same...

You're the miracle in my life  
Who can always make me smile  
Just knowing that you care  
Makes my day worth-while...

You've touched my heart and soul  
Which you have had from the start  
Your warm soft and caring words  
Will never leave my heart…

You are everything I want  
You're so pure and true  
I love you with everything I am  
And I love everything that you do...

I love you, Vega.

Do you love me, too?

~Jade

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Hi guys, This is just a preview of a story I have in mind. If I get good enough response from people who like this, then I will continue with the next chapter. If not, then I guess this could stay a one-shot. This is my first ever fanfiction and I really hope you guys liked it. Please Review! Any and all constructive criticism is very much welcomed. **

**JoriHarmony**


	2. What do you say, Vega?

**Disclaimer: Victorious STILL belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. If it belonged to me: Jade and Tori would have been together and I would have not cancelled the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- What do you say, Vega?**

I feel like I'm about to throw up. Okay, NO! I'm Jade West, I don't do disgusting things like sweating or throwing up, but I feel like my stomach was cut of with my favorite scissors and is trying to leave my body. Why am I like this? Well, today is the day I let Vega know about my feelings for her. That shouldn't be too hard, right? WRONG! There is only one thing that the mighty big-bad Jade West is afraid of… rejection. My mind has been flooded with "What If's" since I finished writing that stupid letter last night. What if she hates it and exploits me in front of the school? Okay, I know it's a ridiculous thought… but my sleep-deprived brain was not thinking clearly last night. I've imagined every good, or bad scenario I could think of, and most of them aren't too positive. I just can't bear the thought of Vega rejecting me. What if she doesn't love me back? Can we go back to being kind-of-friends? What if she does love me back? Does that mean we get to ride into the sunset together?

"Ugh… sunsets! Really, West?! Tori has you thinking about "riding into the sunset" together? I sound like a badly written sappy movie" I mutter to myself while I'm still at the school parking lot, inside my car. Where I feel oddly safe.

I look at myself in the mirror one last time, before I climb out of my car and head inside. It's roughly 7:00am, so the first bell doesn't go off for another 45 minutes. All I have to do is wait for Beck to arrive so we can break in to her locker an- BAM!

_ What the hell just happened?!_

"I am so sorry, Jade! Please don't kill me!" Sinjin apologized; I could definitely hear the panic in his voice while I bet he might have even peed himself a little bit.

"Sinjin, you have 3 seconds to assure me that what you split on me is water before I hunt you down and shove my scissors so far up your ass that you just might be sold as "Sinjin-kebob" at Festus' truck!" I was absolutely seething by then, people who were watching knew that they should not take pictures. My outfit is completely ruined! I spent 2 hours last night picking what to wear for today; it had to be perfect for Tori! And now I'm soaked with God-knows what strange liquid was in that container.

"Yes, it's water! I'm s-so s-sorry, J-Jade! P-Please, it was a-an a-accident!"

"Sinjin, I feel really generous today. So, I will give you a 4 second head start before I kill you. Got it?" he nodded vigorously and got up and started running towards the roof "FOUR, THREE, TWO-"

"JADE!" I was grabbed from behind by Beck, just as I was about to run after Sinjin.

"Let go of me! He ruined my outfit, Beck! I worked really hard on this outfit!" I was beyond pissed now and had come to realize that there were still people staring at me.

"SCATTER!" I boomed at all of them making them all empty the hallways. It was nice to know that my image was left intact, as no one dared to approach me after what they just saw.

"Come on, Jade. It's just water; it will dry up. Maybe you can ask Cat for a shirt she can lend you, when she arrives. Now, Do you have your letter?"

I nod and reach into my folder to pull out a very simple, yet elegant envelope inscribed:

_To: Vega_

_From: The Only Person Who Calls You Vega_

He looks at it and laughs. "Very fitting inscription on the envelope."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I uncharacteristically whine at him.

"Sorry, Cat" he chuckles.

And as soon as he utters those words I pull out my scissors and point them at his face. "Don't push it, Oliver! My good mood can only spread so thin before it breaks"

He quickly nods and starts opening her locker, while I keep look out for Vega to arrive. Quickly, I put the envelope in and close the locker, before anyone else notices and then we both part ways to get our morning books.

I open my scissor-covered locker and start pulling out my stuff and fix my make up in the little mirror I have by the door of my locker.

"Good Morning, Beck" And that's when I hear her for the first time that day. That melodious voice, so unmistakably Tori, that makes my heart malfunction in the strangest ways. I notice that I'm practically shaking and my hands are… sweating. I can barely hold down the coffee I had this morning. That feeling of uneasiness I had in the car has come back, and it's hitting me full-force. I can barely control my anticipation and I think I might go into cardiac arrest if I don't get this over with.

I suddenly feel a presence behind me. I know her, I know her aroma, her aura. I know she is just standing right behind me. I also know she has yet to open her locker. So I turn around to meet her brown eyes, those eyes that just make me melt in her hands.

"Good Morning, Jad- Why are you wet?" She deviates as soon as she notices my attire. I just noticed my face expression hasn't changed and I settle on a frown.

"Sinjin happened" I grumble.

"And he is still alive?" She asks with a surprise expression.

"Yeah, for now. I'm in a good enough mood to not kill anybody at the moment"

"Well, what on Earth has the mighty Jade West in a good mood? Thank Heaven and Earth I would love to know the secrets of the universe that made that happen."

_You did_. I think to myself.

"I guess you're just going to have to wait to find out, Tori" I winked at her and I watched as she turned her now-scarlet cheeks to the side so I wouldn't notice them. But I did, I made her blush.

"Well, I have a shirt in my locker that you might like to borrow. Do you want it?"

"Sure, Tori. Thanks!" I happily state as I follow her back to her locker. Oh My God! The letter. I forgot the letter was in there! This is it. I've never been more nervous in my life.

"Jade? Are you alright? You seem a little… fidgety? nervous?" She asked as she finally opened her locker, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Yeah, Tori. I'm fine"

"That's weird. You've called me Tori three times already, all in one morning. Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can take you to the doctor if you want…"

"Yes, Tori. I'm fine" I am such a liar. I am nowhere NEAR "fine". I'm practically dying over here.

She finally glances at her locker and her eyes settle on the envelope.

She picks it up and the shirt is promptly forgotten at the moment. She reads the envelope and looks at me with a quizzical expression. All I can doo is give her an encouraging smile that she returns and then she focuses on opening her letter.

I have no idea what to do right now. I am so scared to look at her reaction, but I want to know how she feels about me. I am so torn. I've put my heart on the line for this woman and I don't even have the guts to look at her face.

I decide to peek to my left, where I see Beck talking to Andre, Robbie and Cat. Probably filling them in on what is happening, and they are all looking towards Tori with expectant smiles. I just noticed that the hallway is, once again filled with people chattering away about their day. I look back towards Tori and I am so relieved to see that she is smiling down at the envelope. Okay, smiling is good. Smiling is not painful, it's a good start. As I see that she finished the letter, I look at her face expectantly. I can practically feel my tear-ducts filling with salty betraying tears, I blink them away, as I feel Tori's hand on my forearm.

"Jade? I-Is this true? Is this real? You aren't doing this just to make fun of me?" I see that she looks excited, but her eyes betray her. Her eyes look fearful.

"Everything I said in that letter is absolutely true. I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life. These feelings I have towards you are the reason why Beck and I just didn't work out anymore. He knows about them and he helped me understand that I needed to accept this part of who I am. I am irrevocably, so in love with you. Not even a million words could express my deepest feelings. So, what do you say, Veg- I mean, Victoria? Do you love me, too?"

As soon as those words left my mouth I was roughly backed up into the locker next to hers. I was absolutely scared, that is… until I felt her forehead touch mine. She gazed at me with so much passion, enough to make me weak at the knees. And then she whispered "You can bet your scissors, that I love you, Jade" and slowly, and tentatively she brushed her lips against mine and we were both lost to the world. I automatically grabbed her by the waist, while she snaked her arms around my neck. I was absolutely absorbed in the love of my life tracing her tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I happily provided. Our lips moved in sync to the silent song of our heartbeats. When air became a problem, we both simultaneously separated and smiled at each other. I pecked her lips one more time and then I took in my rioting surroundings.

We were unaware that the hallway, including our friends, had erupted into a mixture of whispers and cheers. People gasping and asking themselves if they had just really witnessed Jade West and Victoria Vega make out in the hallway. The tri-bell that announced the beginning of classes went unnoticed by the people still being in a state of shock.

Tori looked at me and whispered. "I got this, babe"

I was curious as to what she was going to do, until she smirked towards the student population and her face turned into the sexiest angry face I have ever witnessed. "SCATTER!" she bellowed and I watched as every one rushed to their first period and she turned around and intertwined our fingers, as she led us to our first class.

God, I love this woman; She knows exactly what to say.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! I am so thrilled that so many of you have PM me about this story. So I guess I can give you a decent-sized chapter for being so great with your criticism and ideas! I will try to post at least twice a week, but I decided to post two in a row to make up for how short the last chapter was. If any of you have any ideas on the direction in which you want me to take this story, then just PM me or review and I will consider everything. I have a basic story line I want this to follow, but Jade West is anything but predictable… so blame her! Anyways, I hope you guys keep reviewing and I hope you guys love it!**

**JoriHarmony**

**P.S. Shout out to SK Rowling, Invader Johnny, Braxenimos, Rose81217, Quinntana2, Jay aka Jordan and London In Terror for being my first reviewers! I love you guys! Thank you for your support… and this chapter is for you!**


	3. Sikowitz' Classroom

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. If it belonged to me: Jade and Tori would have been together and I would have not cancelled the show.**

**This is kind of a filler chapter dedicated to Reika Shibuya! Thanks for your continued support! There will be more fluffiness to come ahead, but in the mean time, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Sikowitz' Classroom**

As we walked towards Sikowitz's classroom, I suddenly remember the condition that I was in. I was freezing cold, and my shirt was still completely damped. Just before we entered the classroom, I pulled Vega back.

"Uhm… Veg-Tori? Can I please have that shirt you offered? I am absolutely freezing here."

"Oh right, I forgot" She said as her face turned a deep scarlet color. We turned around and Tori once again re opened her locker.

"I hope you don't mind the color of the shirt. I know it's not really your style, but considering you have no other option, well I think that you should at least try it. I mean, it's not an ugly shirt, my mom bought it for me an-mpphh" I interrupted her speech and kissed her softly. "You were rambling, Tor"

I can see the undertones of her beautiful Latina cheekbones turning red, once again. "I think I'm still not used to you kissing me, yet. It might take a while to get used to this."

"I've been waiting a long time to kiss you, Miss Vega. Don't expect me to tone it down any time soon." I said as I leaned to kiss her once more. Kissing Vega is absolutely not what I expected, it is so much more.

"Ehhem! Girls, I think it's time to head to your morning classes. I'm glad you solved your constant fighting, but this is still school. So go on." Lane interrupted.

"Sorry, Lane" Tori timidly said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm going to change in the bathroom. You can go ahead and save me a seat. Okay, Tor?"

"Yeah, that's fine, don't take too long." She smirked and walked away, purposely swaying her hips more than she normally would, and God did those Latina hips sway! I chuckled to myself as I went towards the bathroom to change out of these wet clothes.

I hadn't even seen the shirt Tori, but boy can I see it now! It completely clashes against everything I stand for. It's a nice style, cut off sleeves and buttoned up just enough to make my breasts tease anyone within a 5-mile radius. It was also cut-off mid-drift, so my toned abs were very much exposed. You're actually wondering why it stands against everything I believe in, right? Well, the shirt is very nice and sexy, but it's _yellow._ I don't do YELLOW! I don't know where Tori got this shirt, but she is definitely not wearing this to school anytime soon, he body is only supposed to be exposed to me, myself and I… alone! Every one else can just fantasize about what Miss Vega hides underneath, while I get the real thing.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and I made my way back to the classroom. As soon as I opened the door I could hear the distinctive voice of Sikowitz. "Ok class, Drive by exercise! You are all- GREAT GHANDI! Jade, what are you wearing?" Various gasps could be heard from the entire classroom, as they all turned their attention to me. I could see my group of friends staring at me, as if I had grown a second head and spouted octopus legs. Tori had indeed saved me a seat next to her, so I directed myself towards her. I basically stonewalled Sikowitz' question and dropped myself next to Tori. "Just get on with the class!"

"Oh Jade, don't be such a Negative Nelly! You barge into my classroom wearing yellow and voluntarily sitting next to Tori. Forgive me for thinking that- OH GOD! My coconut visions did come true!"

"What are you going on about now?" I felt exasperated already.

"You and Tori, my coconuts told me that you were in love with her. I just thought that they were finally starting to fail me! This is great!"

"And if I'm not mistaken, chica, that is Tori's shirt you are wearing." Andre piped up from his seat next to Cat.

"Yeah baby, don't deny it! Everyone saw you making out this morning by her locker, too! Do you mind demonstrating a-mpphhs" Rex began speaking but Robbie covered his mouth. "Rex! Stop that!" he said. "Sorry Jade, he doesn't mean it"

I sent off a hard glare in his direction and was about to spew venom his way until I felt Vega shift next to me and snake her arms around my waist. I put my arms around her and smirked in Sikowitz direction.

"Yes, I'm in love with her and I'm wearing this disgustingly yellow shirt that just happens to belong to Vega. I'm not wearing it by choice, I got water spilt on me this morning because Sinjin is a clumsy moron. So just continue with today's assignment!" I said in a calm voice and turned my head to give Tori a peck on the lips.

"Awww Jade is kissing Tori! I love Love! One time my brother tried to kiss Jade!" she giggled.

"CAT! Must you bring that up now?!" she cowered away from my scream and I felt Vega giggle next to me.

"Wait, Little Red! What happened to him?" Andre asked Cat. "Well?" Robbie insisted. Cat looked like she was under so much pressure, so I had to step in to help.

"Let's just say that he was a normal young boy before he tried to kiss me, and now he makes Cat seem like the only hope for the Valentine family." I smirked.

Everyone stared at me in silence and I just shrugged and look towards Sikowitz who looked like he was struggling between having to teach class and wanting to jump out the window to escape me.

"That was really… something, Jade. Ok class, Improv scene Robbie, you're up! Choose a team, and Rex is not allowed!"

"Uhmm okay. I choose Cat, Tori, Beck and Andre"

"Good! Jade, give us a letter."

"I."

"Now, Ryder! Give me a place and a situation"

"How about a concert and unexpected surprises!"

"Good! And ACTION!"

I just sat in my seat while I observed Vega own up to her acting skills. I think I might have been a bit of a distraction since she just kept looking my way, and forgot one of her cues. Unfortunately, she got eliminated and Andre ended up wining the Improv scene, but she sat next to me with her head on my shoulder and I kissed her temple. "That was really great, Vega. Maybe next time you will be more focused on the scene and not staring at me" She looked at me with such adoration. "Well, how can I look away? I feel as if I'm going to wake up at any second from this amazing dream."

I rested my palm against her cheek and leaned in to give her a kiss. At the last minute I deviated and kissed the corner of her mouth, I drug my lips until I reached her ear to softly whisper. "I'm not going anywhere, Vega." I felt her body shiver as I made my way back to her mouth and ever-so-gently kissed her lips once more.

"Kiss your girlfriend in your own time, Jade" Sikowitz said.

I smirked and looked at him. "If it didn't work when I was with Beck, what makes you think I will listen to you now?"

"Because now you have me, and I'm actually a good girl, West. I don't break the rules." Vega winked at me.

I chuckled and looked back toward the lecture that Sikowitz was teaching. I was dreading the thought of this class being over, because I don't have another period with Tori until after lunchtime. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing near her right now. As the triton signal the end of class, I walked Tori to her Advanced Vocal Lessons and kissed her lips again. I rested my forehead against hers. "See you at lunch."

"Can't wait" she said back and she headed inside. I watched her sit down and pull her books out before I tore my eyes from the sight and headed to my Advanced Play Writing Class.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there guys! **

**You guys have PM me about Jade being a little OOC, and I just want to explain that. She is a little OOC because she was nervous about Tori's reaction and she was risking everything she had worked for, as per appearance and reputation, for Tori to love her back. She isn't OOC, it's just these first few chapters while she and Tori establish their relationship. I will try to keep updating as much as I can. I love all of you and KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Also I will continue with this story for as much as I can and for as long as I have inspiration for it!**

**JoriHarmony**


	4. Surround Me

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. If it belonged to me: Jade and Tori would have been together and I would have not cancelled the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Surround Me**

Tick Tock Tick Tock… That clock has been taunting me ever since I walked Tori to her classroom. I mean, SERIOUSLY? Can time pass any slower than it is right now! I haven't really been able to focus on anything other than her for the last few hours. Everything worked out so perfectly, regardless of the minor step backs with Sinjin. I guess I still have to get back at him for pouring wat- "Jadelyn West! Are you even paying attention to the lecture?" Mr. Dawson angrily states.

"Obviously not since I haven't even made eye contact with anything but that wall clock since I stepped through the door of your classroom, _professor_." I sneered

Oh, how I love watching professors squirm! To see them struggle and sputter over words that they wish to say, but can't seem to make a rational legal thought in their minds. He looks beyond pissed right now; I guess I can do a little better than that.

"Oh Mr. Dawson, heart attacks at your age are very common. Maybe you should take a very long, extended vacation. You know, get laid and then come back and teach after you stop being a 40 year old virgin." BRIING BRIING BRIING "Well, folks that's all the time you have. Thanks for playing, professor!" I said as I practically bolted out of the door.

Oh yes, that was exactly the distraction I needed. I finally get to spend time with Vega. I make it to her locker in record time, but she isn't there yet. That is really weird, she told me not to be late and she is the one that isn't here yet. I make my way to my locker and I go to shove my books inside, but something stops me. Right in the middle of the commotion in my locker there is an envelope.

_To: West_

_From: The apparent girl you call Vega_

How very cliché of her. This is so like her! Of course she would have to be cheesy and give me a letter of her own. I guess I have to mentally prepare myself to read this. I bet its something emotionally heavy and from her heart. My heart is fluttering uncontrollably in my chest as I open it.

_Dear Jade:_

_If you think this is some lame, cheesy or cliché response to your earlier letter, then you are wrong. Meet me at the Blackbox Theatre when you get this._

_Love;_

_Vega_

_P.S. Wipe that smirk off your face, I love you._

This most definitely caught me by surprise. She knows me so much, even to the point where she knew I was smirking by the end of this letter. I have always noticed how observant Vega was with me; she would always look like she was calculating my every move. I never thought anything of it, but I now realize that this girl knows me more than she leads on.

I make my way to the Blackbox and I see Beck standing by the doors. He smiles at me and takes in my confused face.

"Hello there, Jade. Fancy seeing you here"

"Cut to the chase, Beck. What's going on? Where is Vega?"

"Relax. She is inside, I'm just here making sure you aren't interrupted." He smiles and winks at me in a knowing way.

"Interrupted? What the hell could anyone – You know what? I don't care. Let me through" I shove past him, and push open the doors.

"Have fun!" he yells, just before the doors close off.

Have fun? What the hell could he mean? I look around the Blackbox theatre and strain my eyes. Everything is pitch black and there seems to be no movement or sound, save for the air conditioning system blaring through the vents.

"Victoria? Are you even in here?" God, where could she be and why would she tell me to meet her here if she wasn't even going to show up.

Suddenly a spotlight comes on and points to an empty chair in the audience. I stare at it because there seems to be no other movement in the room.

"I want you to sit on that chair, Jade."

"Tori? What's going on?"

"Maybe if you sit on the chair you will find out" I can't eve figure out where the sound of her voice is coming from. It's like she is everywhere. I make my way to the chair and drop my bag. I look around the room and my eyes have adjusted a bit, but I still see that the theatre is empty.

Suddenly another spotlight hits the stage and I see Tori standing there, with tearstains on her cheeks. She looks at me and smiles so lovingly. I rapidly start to get up and she puts her hand up and motions for me to sit down.

"Tori… what happened?" I ask. I can practically see the concern emanating itself out of my body and materializing in front of me.

"Jade, you know that I love you, but you don't know why I love you. You proclaimed your love in a letter and I absolutely loved it, but unlike you, I'm not the best writer. I can't really express myself in words on paper. I can sing, play piano and act, so I will use those to my advantage to show you exactly what you mean to me." She looks at me and suddenly she looks towards the tech table. "Turn the next one on, Andre!" As soon as she said this, a third spotlight turned on directly towards a white baby grand piano.

I'm absolutely speechless. My mind is incapable of producing any thoughts other than how beautiful she looks on stage.

"Jade, this song is called Surround Me. I wrote it specifically for you when you and Beck broke up for the second time. It's not performance ready, yet, but I want you to know that this between us is real. I want you to know that I didn't just produce feelings out of my heart when you gave me that letter. I have loved you for a long time, and it just so happens that you undoubtedly love me too."

I'm really trying to fight the tears from falling, and I am unceremoniously failing at it. She turns to the piano and suddenly I am whisked away to the land of the heavens by the voice of none other than Victoria Dawn Vega.

_Your eyes so bright in the morning light_

_They entrance my soul and change my life_

_As everything requires sacrifice_

_I can only give my love,_

_And hope it will suffice_

_Your smile so enchanting everyday_

_It dazzles me blindly and takes me away_

_And should you give me a reason to stay_

_I will best give my heart_

_And let the pieces fall where they may_

_Hold me and love me_

_Until you surround me_

_And I'll hold you and love you and take you away_

_Make me believe that you'll always love me_

_And I promise to take all your troubles away_

_And I've loved you_

_And I've loved you_

_And I've loved you_

_Everyday_

_Our hourglass is reaching a dangerous end_

_And it hurts me to think of the words left unsaid_

_But if you could attempt to comprehend_

_That my heart will mend_

_And my pain will end_

_Hold me and love me_

_Until you surround me_

_And I'll hold you and love you and take you away_

_Make me believe that you'll always love me_

_And I promise to take all your troubles away_

_And I've loved you_

_And I've loved you_

_And I've loved you_

_Everyday_

_Your tears are so clear_

_And beautifully rare_

_They expel your emotions_

_And how much you care_

_So if vulnerability makes you scared,_

_I will promise take away all of your despair_

_And please let mw know that you're aware_

_That I've loved you_

_I've loved you_

_Everyday_

_Let your heart determine your destination_

_I've loved you_

_Let your mind decide the current situation_

_I've loved you_

_So please, baby_

_Hold me and love me_

_Until you surround me_

_And I'll hold you and love you and take you away_

_Make me believe that you'll always love me_

_And I promise to take all your troubles away_

_And I've loved you_

_And I've loved you_

_And I've loved you_

_Everyday_

_And I will love you_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Everyday_

As Tori finishes her song I notice that she looks over me and her face turns into one of actual shock. I don't really know what she is looking at until I realize that I am crying, actually crying, and shaking uncontrollably. I would have never believed that she has loved me this much.

She comes over to me and sits down on a chair next to me. The next this I feel is her pulling me into her lap and engulfing me in her warm embrace. All of this just makes me cry even harder against her chest. I have never felt so loved in my entire life, not by my family or by Beck or by anybody. I can feel her hand stroking my hair and I can feel her breath tickling my neck. I pull away and plant a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, as I rest my forehead against her collarbone.

I finally calm down and look into her eyes. "I have never felt so loved by anyone, Victoria. You unlock feelings within me that I had buried a long time ago. It is unbelievable how atrociously deep I have feelings for you, and for you to return those feelings is actually amazing. I have never had anybody write a song for me, not even given me something as powerful and as wonderful as you have. It was perfect, you're perfect. I love you, Victoria"

"As I love you, Jadelyn, and I expect to demonstrate how much I love you for as long as you will have me"

"And if I say forever?" I ask with a smile.

"Then forever I shall stay."

I'm overcome with the intense necessity, so I quickly close the gap between us. I brush my lips against hers for a split second and then I take her face in my hands. I brush my fingers along her jaw, up her cheekbones and set them there. I accommodate the rest of my body until I am straddling her and I kiss her forehead and drag my lips to her nose. She looks up at me with those heavenly eyes and, before I know what I am doing, I Eskimo kiss her. She giggles and I kiss her eyelids, make my ways to her cheekbones, and everywhere that I can reach. I save the best for last as I finally bring our lips together in an overwhelming kiss. Her hands land on my hips, trailing along the undersides of her yellow shirt that I'm wearing. I can feel her hands searing my skin and raising hell and goose bumps in their path. She may have dominated the last time, but I am still Jade West. I attack her lips with intensifying ferocity and I trace the outline of her lips with my tongue. I immediately seek out her own tongue as we battle for dominance. I finally get her to submit into the kiss and feel her grasp tighten as I make my way down her jaw and to her neck, where I bite that once special spot below her ear and she moans against me.

"J-Jade, w-what about lunch? Aren't you hungry" She is out of breath and flustered while she says this.

"I'm absolutely fine if you wish to continue the Jade West Experience." I smirk and the slap she gives to my shoulder practically resounds against the theatre.

"So lunch time it is, because I am starving and I'm going to buy my new girlfriend some lunch. So get up and let's go, West" I reluctantly get off of her and we both rearrange our clothing.

"Victoria, how did you manage all of this in just a couple of hours?" I asked. "And where did Andre go?"

"Andre left right after the light cue and as for the lack of time, well I guess you just have a very productive girlfriend." She winks and gives me a short peck on the lips.

"Oh Vega, you know better than to keep things from me, but I will let it go just this once" She rolls her eyes and I entwine our fingers as I make my way down the halls and to the lunch table.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys,**

**The song on this chapter is called Surround Me and it's an actual song that I wrote for a very good friend of mine, so I thought it could fit to Jade and Tori. Thank you so much for your support through out this crazy adventure and I hope you guys continue reading my material. For those who have reviewed, I THANK YOU from the bottom of my Puerto Rican heart! Thank you all so much, really. This story will continue, it isn't over. If you guys want anything to happen or have any ideas, LET ME KNOW! I could use all the help I can get! Well, I hope you liked it!**

**JoriHarmony**


	5. Staircase Madness

**Disclaimer: Victorious STILL belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. If it belonged to me: Jade and Tori would have been together and I would have not cancelled the show.**

**Chapter 5- Staircase Madness**

It has been two weeks wince Tori and I got together and everything has been going good, great even. Walking down the halls, holding Tori's hand, is something that I only dreamed about being able to do. I love her, in my own weird way, but I deeply do. Sure, I never demonstrated my best intentions towards her, but my heart was always in the right place. I just never thought, in a million years, that she would actually feel the same way about me. Hearing that song, was absolutely heart warming. It made me realize that love does actually make you blind, even to the things that you most want. I blindly loved her so much, that I failed to realize that she loved me just as much. I am just so glad that I can finally be happy with her, that I can finally be myself around someone who knows who I am, and accepts me with all of my flaws. Today, I can finally say: I am truly happy.

Walking into school has been a different routine each morning. Nothing ever happens in patters because, unfortunately, my life doesn't work that way. Sometimes the guys are waiting for us at the entrance and other days Shapiro is arguing with that stupid puppet by the water fountain, etc. Today, the hallway is uncharacteristically full of people, all surrounding Tori's locker. The gang is nowhere to be seen and, frankly, I'm not getting the best vibe out of what I am looking at.

"Hey babe and losers! What's going on?"

Tori looks a bit uneasy and stutters: "N-nothing, Jade. They were just leaving." She gives them a pointed glare that doesn't escape my attention.

"So, I guess the rumors are true! The Ice Queen has melted!" Ryder says while he emerges from the crowd. "Tori has you whipped good, doesn't she?" It's really had to keep my cool and I press harder into the cup of coffee in my hands. Tori gives me pleading look, meaning that she wants me to ignore them, so I do. I turn away from them and look at Tori, waiting for her to finish getting her books. "Hey Tor, does she do tricks now, too? Here, Jade! Come here, girl! Ja-ughhhhhhh"

He falls to the ground and my ever-famous smirk graces my lips. "I'm sorry, Daniels. I didn't think that would hurt much, considering you have nothing going on in that male area." I am beyond boiling point and I think every one around us notices as well.

"Jade, step away from him. You're going to get in trouble."

"Babe, but he started i-"

"No, Jade. Got wait by the stairs."

"But h-" I try again to make my case but she is having none of it.

"STAIRS!" Tori gives me an actual murderous glare that I have never seen in my life. It shuts me up pretty quickly and I make my way to the stairs to await her arrival.

I've known Tori for quite some time, and I've observed her very thoroughly, but she has never given anyone a look like that. She seems pretty set off. On the other hand, how dare Ryder refer to me or talk down to me like a dog? Has he lost his place in the world? Did he forget who I was? And what the hell is all this shit about "The Ice Queen melted"? I have so many mixed feelings right now, but they all come to a halt as I see Tori coming closer to me.

"You know, you could have demonstrated a little more restraint. There was no need to practically kill his chances of reproducing." She smirks.

"Well, the fact that he was given the ability to reproduce worries me. We don't need any "mini-Ryders" running around in the future, we have enough in the world with just him." She looks at me and I see a smile tugging her features.

"Well, there is only one Jade at the moment and I would love it if she kept herself out of trouble. Can Jade do that?" Her eyes are just captivating, pleading, demanding.

"Yes, Jade can!" I whisper. "Now, can Tori give Jade a good morning kiss? Or does Jade need to keep speaking in third person?" I gently move a stray hair from her face and cup her beautiful cheeks. I search her eyes for that silent agreement, for that shine and gleam in her eyes that gets that I just adore. I kiss her, finally. Slowly, languidly and passionately. Every time I kiss her it just feels like the first time. My heart never gets used to the erratic beating that she causes. For a moment, I forget that we are in the middle of a hallway full of students and I focus all of my attention on the beauty that is Victoria Dawn Vega. How her hands grip my waist tighter when I gently bite her lips, and how she softly gasps when we finish because she can feel the same rush that I do. I am so in love with her, I can't even begin to describe it. She makes me want to be a better person.

I look into her eyes and nothing can prepare me for what happens next. Time seemed to go in slow motion, but everything happened in a way that I couldn't even manage to handle. Cat tried using her "jumpy-shoes" to go down the stairs and she tripped. Her body made its way in between Tori and the stair railing behind her. Cat tried to grip the railing, but she crashed into Tori launching her down the stairs, but close to the other railing… too close. Tori's neck hitting the railing echoed against the entire hall that had grown quiet. Tori, my Victoria was at the bottom of the stairs unconscious.

"Victoria!" I yelled as I made my way over to her body. Her neck looked bruised, extremely bruised. Students around me were already notifying Lane and the ambulance to get here. I was so afraid to touch her, my first aid training only got me so far. I wanted to check her pulse, but her neck was in a disturbing state, so I settled for checking her wrists.

It was so hard to feel anything with my hands shaking. I tried to put my ear to her heart, but the noise and commotion in the halls was deafening.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. My throat was constricting against itself and I already had tears streaming down my face. "I need to check her pulse, please!" I leaned down again towards her heart.

-mini-cliffhanger-

**Author's Note:**

***Head down in shame* I am so absolutely sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Unfortunately, I haven't had any inspiration to write because I've been going through a rough patch in my life. I was out of it for a couple of months, but now I'm moving on and I'm working on getting everything back to normal. I really hope you liked this chapter, any and all ideas are appreciated. Review, my sweet lovelies!**


End file.
